earth_2109_2254fandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Violet Nakamura
Ruby Violet Nakamura was a 66-year old woman who served as High Councillor of the High Guardian Council since the formation of the Order in 2080 but after Wallace's death in 2111 on New Harmony, Ruby resigned and became a High Master instead afterwards her cousin, Evan Nakamura, took her seat on the High Council. Backstory Ruby Violet Nakamura is of American descent by her father, Andrew 'Angel' Anderson but has her mother's characteristics, Ruby was born in the city of New Vancouver in U.S.C. and so her parents were rich people who supported the Atlas Corporation in 2018, Ruby joined a small group called Remnant in 2074, they were a small Remnant group who admired the supremacy leadership of James Johnson the 1st, Ruby believed they never killed anyone innocent but that changed when the group's leaders ordered an entire clubhouse of Remnant to capture and torture a Councillor of the United Republic of Earth in which afterwards she left and a year later, she sought to assassinate the leaders of the Remnant to stop them from killing anymore innocent Councillors or people, it went on until 2078 after she finally assassinated the last one in which she joined the Naval Command of the United Republic of Earth and that was when she heard of the Atlas-501st Civil War from one of her fellow training buddy, Josh Davis, and so Ruby, Josh and a few others were on board a Republic battleship in pirate controlled seas in Australia when they were ambushed by the pirates which resulted in the deaths of Josh and the rest of her team, she was one of the 24 survivors of the shipwreck, the survivors regrouped on a small nearby island where Ruby always sat alone and whenever someone tried to talk to her, she would get up and walk away, the survivors were on the island for 24 days until Republic search and rescue teams found them and transported them to the Republic Aircraft Carrier, Peacekeeper, there Ruby was transferred under the command of Officer trainee Wallace J. Thomas, after meeting up with Wallace's team, they were transferred back to U.S.C. Ontario, Thunder Bay where they trained for awhile, one afternoon Wallace introduced Gary(Uriah Ven) to John, Ruby and the rest of his team in which they all threaten to kill Uriah but Wallace stopped them from doing so and said that Uriah came in peace from the planet of Zerah, afterwards Uriah was about to leave but from his scout ship, he saw a medium sized hole in the ground and told Wallace which he landed and went with them, Ruby, Wallace and the others went inside the hole and they found a cave which led to a deeper room which held a small stand with a crystal, when Wallace touched it, the Power of Light was embraced into their bodies, 2080, Wallace, Gary, Ruby, John and Anakin Jones all came together to form an order which the new power they held was the one holding them together and they formed the Great Order of the Guardian Angels and the Guardian High Council and then they went off the grid to form this order, later in 2089, the Breaking of Earth had begun and the first Nuclear World War began. Family Andrew 'Angel' Anderson was Ruby's father who she knew until his passing in 2087, two years before the Breaking of Earth. Sarah-San Nakamura was the mother of Ruby Violet Nakamura who passed in peace on May 14th, 2068, seven years after Ruby was born. Jesse-San 'Angel' Anderson, now known as Chancellor Angel, was separated from Andrew and Sarah back in the Atlas-501st Civil War and was unaware of Ruby Violet Nakamura being his younger sister which when they found out, they both were extremely surprised. Evan Nakamura was Ruby's cousin who took her seat on the High Guardian Council in 2111 after the death of Wallace on New Harmony. Death Ruby Violet Nakamura was killed by a clone of Chancellor Angel during the Second Battle over Omnu in 2144.